One True Love
by bleedforyou
Summary: Draco is impatient and Harry is late. Entry for hd-cockbook fest on LJ.


**Title:** One True Love  
><strong>Author:<strong> **bleedforyou1**  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> 4.2 The Wronksi Feint  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Draco is impatient and Harry is late.  
><strong>Contains:<strong> Bottoming-from-the-top. And fluff. Oodles of fluff.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 858  
><strong>Beta(s):<strong> **vanessawolfie**  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I love this position and these boys and the idea that they both belong to each other, not anyone else. *grins*

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it. Harry was late i<em>againi_. It was the third time this week alone!

Normally, Draco wasn't the nagging type and he was usually so busy wrapped up in his own paperwork for the next potion batch that the Ministry would need, that he wouldn't notice that Harry would come in late. However, since they had hired that new youngster, he did all the grunt work while Draco was thankfully left with some time to relax.

Except he didn't want to relax- he wanted to fuck his husband. So, when Harry would come home from work, Draco would wrap himself around the man and not let go until he was completely sated.

That night, Draco practically growled as he lay on their huge bed, waiting for Harry to come home from work. He understood that being the Head Auror was a lot of work, but Harry _promised_he'd be home on time because he had a surprise for him.

_iIt had better be a fucking/i _awesome i_gift/i_, Draco thought to himself. Later on in the evening, however, he didn't even care about the gift. He wanted Harry to come home i_now/i_and alleviate this ache inside him that only Harry could.

By the time the speccy git i_did/i_come home, Draco was ready to rip off his clothing and positively devour him, and surprisingly, Harry looked ready to do the same. Considering that Draco was only wearing his best silk underwear while waiting for Harry, it turned out rather wonderful.

They met in the living room with a crash of lips and groping hands, hair pulling and lower-lip-biting.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Harry was muttering. Draco had to make a real effort to listen. "Bloody meetings ran late. Want you so bad-"

"Yes, want you," Draco gasped as he pushed Harry's trousers down and gripped his cock through his pants.

Draco was so glad he had already prepared himself, considering that in the next moment, Harry had pulled him down onto the very expensive rug on the floor and began to kiss and lick every inch of Draco's body.

"Oh, no, no, no," Draco muttered, flipping them over and sitting right on Harry's groin, causing him to groan loudly. "i_You/i_came home late, so you're not controlling anything around here."

"Sorry, yeah, you can, er, control me," Harry panted, sounding half-delirious, lost to his lust. Draco smirked and slowly began to rock his hips against Harry's cock, feeling the man's pants give him more friction.

"Mm, fuck, come on Draco-need you," Harry whimpered, trying to reach down and pull off his last piece of clothing. "Please? You can tease me later!"

"Fine," Draco drawled. He made quick work of the rest of Harry's clothing and shifted up, making sure to allow Harry to see what he was doing.

"What- oh. Shit, Draco," Harry moaned, watching as Draco pulled out the long green plug from inside him and threw it aside.

He quickly kneeled up, running his hands down Harry's sides and resting his palms against his chest. Draco slowly lowered himself onto Harry's cock, feeling that large clenching feeling that always left him breathless. He looked down at Harry's face and saw his eyes clenched shut with the effort not to thrust up, or Draco would fall off. Once he gained his balance; however, he squeezed his arse and Harry's eyes flew open, his mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape.

"Fuck me, Harry," Draco murmured into his husband's ear.

There was no stopping Harry after that, and he let Draco know how much he missed him by curling his hands around his hipbones and thrusting up into him with short, rhythmic pulses.

Draco leaned his head back, arching his spine and feeling happier and fuller than anything a stupid plug could do. This was _Harry_; his Harry, who worked so hard and loved him so much, brought gifts for him and showered him with affection and compliments. In that single heart-wrenching moment, when Harry came inside him, shouting his name, Draco saw his whole future. And as long as Harry was there, he knew he'd be happy.

Later, as they were catching their breaths and cuddling on the couch, Draco remembered the other reason he was anxious for Harry's return.

"Harry, where's my gift?"

"Oh! Yes, here!" Harry leaned down and pulled his robes up from the floor, where they had been discarded. He pulled a long, narrow box from the inner pocket and handed it to Draco.

Draco grinned and started to pull off the wrapping paper. Inside were several of his favourite chocolates, all surrounding a small silver rose. "Oh Harry, this is so wonderful! Thank you!"

"This lady was selling them on the street, and she told me that if I gave a silver rose to my one true love, then nothing could break us apart. Silly sentimental stuff I know, but all the same you could put it on your desk and-"

Draco interrupted him with a single kiss that was unbroken until they got back to their bedroom, where Draco showed him just how thankful he really was.

/lj-cut


End file.
